


A new beginning, A new Story

by OneliaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneliaWinchester/pseuds/OneliaWinchester
Summary: Dean decides to put a stop of all the moving around. He wanted Sam to have a normal life, a place to call home and most of all, stability. Not only for Sam, but for him too. They think that is going to be the same there, Dates for Dean and a lot of homework for Sam. Until the latter meets two of the Novak brothers on his first day. One in his own class, and the other at the end of the day.After taking Sam back home from his first day at school, Dean encounters the most annoying guy at college. And when he sees this guy, whom apparently is the brother of Sam's new friend, take an interest in his brother. He doesn't like it. But the insistence and the distraction of a certain guy with deep blue eyes let the other slip his way towards his brother. And well, Sam will just try his best to ignore the constant flirting and the perverted innuendos and jokes from this guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Fan fic on this page! This is an alternate universe of course~ Just a High School/College life with romance and some drama here and there.  
> It is my first fan fic on Supernatural so if anyone seems to be out of character please let me know! That way I can make the adjustments to make this story better!
> 
> Another thing! This is my first Fan fic in English Which is not my first Language it is my second though. So, if you see anything funky with the grammar please let me know!
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys like this humble first fan fic! Let me know if you do!

He threw himself in his new bed. Pondering on the decision he just made. A new place, a new college. A new school for Sammy but this time, permanent. He was tired of moving from place to place. The chances of a normal life for his brother would be few if it were not for the decision he had made. Sam deserved a normal life. So, he gathered the courage to confront his dad and put a stop of it all. If his dad wanted to work and move from one state to another constantly, so be it. Being the new kid every semester or even, every few months wasn’t so exciting. He knew that Sam wasn’t as social as he was because of it. No, he was determined to live a normal life with his brother even if that meant they would have to live by themselves. He was twenty now. Almost an adult in a few months. He sighed, burying his face in his pillow. Even though he was used to moving from place to place he had to admit. Doing it this time alone was kind of nerve racking. Youngstown Ohio, He even got accepted into Youngstown State University. A major in Mechanical Engineering and a Part Time Job as a mechanic. He liked the sound of it. 

After they unpacked most of their stuff -Which it wasn’t a lot- They went straight to bed. Sam was excited for the things to come. He was going to have a stable life at school, probably would make friends. He was ready to do his best in this new town. But just like his brother, he was nervous. But most of it excited. He tried sleeping but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t. So, he stood up and went to the kitchen. Just to see Dean drinking a beer.

-Can’t sleep either I suppose? – Dean looked up getting out of his thoughts as he took another sip of his beer.

-Well, what can I say Sammy? This is too weird for me still. Don’t get me wrong I don’t regret this decision, quite on the contrary its exciting in a sense. But the idea of staying here permanently is quite surreal still. – Sam sat down with him in the table. – We should also thank Bobby, without him we wouldn’t have this house for us or anything.

-I know. Dean, I never expected you to stand up to dad like you did.

-Yeah, well me neither. But it is what it is. – He stood up as he drank the last bit of beer and threw the bottle in the trash can. – Are you hungry?

-Kind of. – Dean nodded

-we’ll go to sleep after having a snack ok? We should wake up early tomorrow. – He opened the fridge to take the things he needed to make a sandwich. Both ate in silence and shortly afterwards went to their respective rooms. A new beginning was waiting for them.

 

Sam was the first to wake up in the morning. He planned his day in his head. Thrilled by the mysteries of the day ahead. He did his usual stretches and after that took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He figured Dean was still asleep so he fixed breakfast for both. 

-It smells good – Said Dean in his sleepy voice. – But you do realize I can eat, later right? I have class at 12:30 instead of morning like you do. - Sam nodded.

-Yeah but you still have to take me to school. Since you’re the one who knows how to get there so I figured I’d fix some breakfast for you too. - Dean sat at the table, rubbing his face with his hands.

-I’m exhausted, that’s all. We had a long day yesterday. I don’t even feel like doing anything today. - Sam finished cooking and served his, and Dean’s breakfast.

-But you shouldn’t miss class. I mean, it’s our first day after all.

-Obviously, I’m not going to miss class Sammy. – He said starting to eat his breakfast. He looked at his phone to see what time it was. – We should hurry up. You start class in 20 minutes.

 

After Dean left him at the front of the school he went looking for his first classroom. His first class was English. And, no matter where he looked he didn’t seem to find it. 

-You seem to be a new student. – Said a deep raspy voice behind him. Sam turned around and saw a kid his age. Who was wearing a light brown trench coat over his white buttoned shirt. 

-Um, Yeah. I'm Sam Winchester. I'm looking for my English class. – He said a bit nervous with the deep stare the other was giving him.

-In what grade are you as of now? – He asked again. Looking at Sam curiously.

-Twelve.

-Then it should be this way. – He said Starting to walk him to the classroom. – Nice to meet you Sam Winchester. My name is Castiel Novak. I believe we’re in the same class, since English it’s the first class I take too. – He didn’t say anything else after arriving to the classroom. But Sam naturally sat by his side, since he didn’t know anyone else.

-So, um. The school is big. Would you mind showing me the rest later. I mean, it’s ok if you don’t want to. - Castiel nodded.

-Of course, Sam Winchester. After this class, we have Chemistry class, later after that Math. Lunch is an hour and a half long. Then we take Spanish and finally P.E. I don’t enjoy that class as much as I would’ve wanted to. But I’ll show you how to get to these classes as you have requested. – Sam was a little bit weirded out by the way Castiel was communicating with him. But he didn’t want to give it much Thought.

-Thank you Castiel. You can call me just Sam.

-Ok, Sam.- He simply said. Sam was quite intrigued by Castiel, but he couldn’t chat any more, since the teacher had just entered the classroom. A young teacher, with dark brown hair and Glasses. Professor Masters. 

At lunch Castiel offered to eat together. As much as he liked the idea, they barely talked. But he didn’t complain, since it gave him time to cope with everything. With his new school and with his new house. The new town. The new life he was going to live.

 

-Thank you for everything Castiel. – He said at the end of the day. – I might have never come through this day without your help.

-You are certainly welcome, Sam.- He said barely smiling. Making Sam feel a bit awkward. – I see, you must feel quite weird by my form of speech. – He said looking at the floor. 

-No, no it’s ok! It will take a little bit to get used to it but it’s completely fine.

-It is mostly the reason why I do not have any friends. When my brother was here everyone seemed to adore him. He liked socializing with people and he enjoyed joking around, something I must say am not comfortable with. Our father raised us quite far from civilization so, naturally I read books, passed most of my time reading about things people normally wouldn’t for fun. I see it must have affected my speech. Father says it is completely fine, but my brother makes fun of it sometimes. – A car pulled over.

-Come on little bro, I have a class soon, gotta get you home. – He said with a smirk in his lips. Then his eyes rested on Sam, He found the tall kid quite attractive. – Whatcha got there? New friend? – Castiel looked at Sam and he nodded at him

-Yes, he’s new. Sam Winchester, this is my brother Gabriel Novak. – Sam said hi to Gabriel with his hand. – And you don’t need to pick me up if it troubles you.

-Is this the brother you told me about? – Sam said just so Castiel could hear him. 

-He certainly is. - He looked at his brother once more.

-Maybe…- Gabriel Started – I had a ride towards destiny today. – He winked at Sam, still smirking. – Nice meeting you, kiddo. See ya around. Hurry up Cass.

-I must go now. -He walked towards the passenger door.

-See you tomorrow Castiel. – Castiel raised his hand a bit as if saying goodbye to him. Sam noticed Gabriel staring at him while his brother got into the car. Then they left. So, he waited a few minutes and Dean picked him up.

-Hey Sammy, Hurry I have a class now. Gotta get you home so I get there in time. – Sam entered the car and they drove off. – So, how was your first day?

-Good, a bit weird I must say, in a good way.

-Is that so? – Sam nodded

-Yeah, I met this guy, Castiel. He talks weird but overall, I’d say I might have made a new friend. Also, I just met his brother. They took off a few minutes ago, I think the guy just straight up flirted with me. But Castiel told me he liked joking around so I didn’t give it much thought. I must say, they are in fact quite different like he told me they were. Anyway, enough about me. What about your first class?

-It was good I suppose. I'm not a fan of Math. But I took off right after class so I could have lunch at home and pick you up. – Sam nodded. – Oh, and I'm glad you’ve made a new friend. I think it’s a record. You usually don’t make friends as fast.

-Well, He told me he didn’t have any friends. He is serious though. I don’t mind it, but I must say, it was off putting at first. A bit socially awkward but then again it is just like me in a sense.

\- Glad you made a friend. Invite him home on the weekend or something. If he doesn’t have any friends, then you can show him otherwise. And his brother. I didn’t like what you told me. I hope this Castiel guy doesn’t end up acting like you told me his brother did. – Sam looked at him

-Don’t worry Dean. I doubt Castiel is like his brother Gabriel. – They arrived home and Sam got out the car. 

-This Gabriel guy seems funky. So, watch out. You have the key, right? - Sam nodded. – I’ll get back home after this class. Don’t let anyone in you hear me.

-I'm not a baby Dean, I already know. - Dean smiled and took off. 

 

Dean got back home frustrated, he had just met the weirdest guy in town for sure. He didn’t get his name but the guy surely knew his. And he was the center of attention of the guy, who was always making joking remarks that frustrated him deeply throughout the class. Who the hell was this guy? He did not like him at all.

-Hey Dean, how was class? – Asked Sam drifting him out of his thoughts.

-Horrible. This guy kept freaking joking around. I could not concentrate at all. As soon as the professor said my name in the list he started bothering me. I'm just glad you had a good day. Heck you even made a friend, sort of. – Sam smiled.

-I ordered pizza, and went out and bought some dessert so you have some pie after the pizza. – Dean’s face lit up.

-Pie? – Sam laughed. Dean always went crazy for pie. – You, Sammy are the best brother ever.

-I guess that compensate for your horrible afternoon in class huh? – Dean nodded, going straight to the fridge. – No Dean, That’s not for now. – Dean pouted

-Oh, come on Sammy.

-Nope, After the pizza arrives and we eat, you’ll get a piece of pie. – He said crossing his arms.

-Fine, fine. -The doorbell rang and Sam went to open the door. What he saw surprised him greatly.

-Hello kiddo! I knew I’d see you around. – It was Gabriel. Dressed as a pizza delivery boy.

-What are you doing here? – He asked surprised, Gabriel smirked and winked.

-Well, I gotta admit, I saw your name in the delivery registry and I had to be the one to come here. – Sam was expecting anything in this new town but not someone like him.

-Are… are you flirting? – Gabriel was about to answer when Dean came to the entrance.

-What’s taking so long? What the Heck? What are YOU doing here? – Sam looked at his brother.

-You know him? – He asked confused.

-Hello Dean-o! – Dean cringed and frowned.

-This is the idiot from my class. – Sam looked back at Gabriel surprised at first. Then he remembered what Castiel had told him.

-Of course, Anyway, thank you Gabriel for bringing the pizza. – He took the box. And was about to close the door.

-Anything for ya Sammich. – He winked once more and left with a huge smile on his face. Sam closed the door, trying not to show his slightly red cheeks.

-Sammich? Fucking Sammich? – Dean asked – From where do you know him? 

-That’s Castiel’s brother. Gabriel Novak. – Dean rolled his eyes.

-This can’t be happening. I don’t want you near that guy anymore, be… - The doorbell rang again. Sam opened the door once more.

-Forgot to give you the breadsticks Sammich. I must say, I got distracted by the great view. – gave him a flirtatious smile and then left before Dean could even protest about it. Sam closed the door once more, taken aback by the comment. This time notoriously blushing, he looked at Dean. He wasn’t given time to process the fact that Gabriel appeared in his front door and flirted with him right in front of his own brother.

-Would you explain why are you red in the cheeks? – Sam went past him and left the things in the table.

-It just took me by surprise that’s all. – Dean narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He didn’t like Gabriel, at all. The vibe the guy gave him wasn’t good. He didn’t mind his brother dating guys since he has done it himself before. But just not that one. Not the guy that seemed to like fucking around with people. He probably flirted with every guy he found cute. – Besides Dean, we don’t exactly know him. But let’s not think about that right now. I’m hungry.

-What about this guy Castiel? I mean, how are you so sure he’s not like… well like that guy? – Sam frowned a little.

-How about you come to school earlier so you can be the judge of that. – he raised his eyebrows at his brother. So, Dean nodded. 

They ate in silence, not commenting about anything else that had happened. Sam was fine with everything, but Dean wasn’t. He just didn’t like the guy. Perhaps his perception would’ve been different if he hadn’t met him beforehand, he thought. When they finished eating, Dean took two pieces of pie with the disapproving look of Sam directed at him. When they finally talked, they just joked around, not talking about any expectations, or opinions of anything that had happened. 

The next day Sam woke up normally, he was still coping with his new room. He had stuck his little toe against the corner of his bed. Causing him immense pain, so he threw himself on the bed, drowning out the scream as he held his foot.

\- Fuck! - He said quietly as he bit his lip. He stood up after a while and did his usual stretches and took a bath and brushed his teeth. Dean took him to school as he did the day before and he met with Cas on his way to class

-Good morning, Sam.- Sam smiled. – Could I ask you a question?

-um, yeah, sure. – Castiel stopped in the middle of the corridor.

-Did you, by any chance, saw my brother yesterday? At any point of the day? – He asked looking deeply into Sam’s eyes. Sam scratched his head.

-Yeah, he delivered our pizza. – Castiel nodded and then he kept walking. 

-I see. – Sam followed him. – He arrived home after work saying your name in a good mood. I did not like it. I’ve never seen my brother Gabriel acting in such a way. – Sam raised   
his eyebrows.

-Dean didn’t like him. – He said sighing, and Castiel looked at him, confused.

-Who I Dean? – Sam looked at him, finally arriving to class ten minutes early. Both sat down beside each other.

-He’s my older brother. Apparently, my brother Dean and Gabriel take a class together and couldn’t stand your brother’s joking comments. – Castiel gave him a thoughtful look.

-Well, my brother does like joking. – He said simply.

-My brother wants to meet you. He wants to make sure I’m not making friends with someone like your brother, something like that. -He said and Castiel shrugged. 

-I see. Well, I suppose I can talk to him if that’s what you want. – Sam nodded. Finally, class started, so they couldn’t discuss any more. At lunch, Sam discovered Castiel was very clever. Very out dated, yes, but clever. He liked reading and studying and eating healthy. 

-You don’t have a cellphone!? What? That’s insane dude. – Castiel nodded, slightly smiling.

-it seems practical, but I don’t understand them very well. What is the meaning of app? – Sam laughed. He couldn’t believe how much Castiel is missing from modern society. Not only cellphones, but music, and novels even. 

-It’s short for application. – Castiel still looked confused. – That means it’s a program you install in the device’s memory. It can be a game or something useful that doesn’t normally come within the default applications or “apps” of the cellphone.

-That is too complicated for me to be able to understand it properly at the moment. – Sam laughed. – You are making fun of me. – Sam shook his head and Castiel smiled more broadly. – Yes, you are.

-Ok maybe a little bit. – Castiel pouted slightly. – I’m glad I have a friend to teach all I know to. – Castiel nodded. When lunch was over they went to their classes.

 

After the end of the day, Dean was waiting for Sam outside. He expected a weird looking kid. Like a more awkward version of Gabriel. But Sam came out towards him with a dark-haired kid with deep blue eyes and a very attractive profile. He instinctively stood up straighter. When they had reached him, Sam smiled at him. Castiel looked straight into his candy-green eyes. He liked Dean’s eyes and Dean surely liked his. Awkwardly Castiel looked away. Looking back at him a few times.

-Dean, this is Castiel. – He introduced. Dean nodded saying hi.

-Hello Dean. – Dean was taken aback by Castiel’s deep raspy voice. – It is nice to meet you. Sam informed me about the first impression my brother has given you. But I assure you he means no harm. – When Sam had told him, the kid talked weird he didn’t expect this level of formality. He raised his eyebrows not knowing what to say.

-Well I, uh…- They stared at each other. Sam, looked his brother and then at Castiel. He chuckled. Dean couldn’t stop looking at Castiel’s eyes. And the way he simply stared at him. 

-Um, guys, this is not Twilight, you can stop staring now. – Dean looked away embarrassed and Castiel looked at Sam confused.

-I don’t understand that reference. – Sam laughed, amused.

-Well, would you like to come and have lunch with us? If you don’t mind that is. – Castiel looked back at him and Dean felt weak in the knees.

-I must say I can’t today. I promised father to help him with his book. Tomorrow might be a more suitable day. – Dean nodded, feeling a little bit disappointed. A car pulled over and Dean could see Sam’s smile disappear from his lips. – I must go, my brother has arrived. – Dean turned around and saw Gabriel smiling towards his brother while he sucked on a cherry lollypop.

-Hi kiddo! How ya’ doing? Good I see. – Sam nodded slightly. Doing his best to not blush. – Dean-o! See you in class? – Dean frowned 

-I hope not. – He simply said. Gabriel laughed. – And don’t you get near Sam you hear me. – He started and Sam touched his shoulder stopping him. Gabriel pretended to be surprised.

-Me? – He asked dramatically. – Well that depends on him don’t cha think? – He pointed at Sam with his lollypop. Dean frowned. Castiel awkwardly got into the car. – See you around Samshine! – Sam nodded slightly being polite. After they left Dean got into the car angrily and Sam followed him.

-You complain about this guy, but the way you looked at Castiel like he wasn’t real. – He said teasingly. Dean looked at him surprised. Then he looked away.

-Shut up. – Sam smiled and Dean groaned.

-Oh, come on! Was struck you? – Dean shook his head in negation.

-Nothing. Sam come on! I’ve dated guys yes! But he’s just a no. I mean he’s your friend! I am not getting there. – Sam rolled his eyes and Dean took off, trying to take Castiel’s blue eyes off his mind. And the dark hair and, that deep voice that he strangely found sexy. He shook his head while driving. He knew he would have a very long day tomorrow if Castiel decided to go for lunch with them. But deep down he looked forward to it.


End file.
